ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Re-Animated
It's based on the G1 with the Animated artwork and additionals characters through the years. The story begins with Optimus Prime and his team going to Earth for refuge, Megatron and his team follows the Autobots as well. Characters Humans *'Sam "Spike" Witwickey '(voiced by Will Friedle) *'Carly Spencer '(voiced by Colleen O'Shuganessy) *'Boomer Mikeson '(voiced by Brandon Mychal Smith): One of Spike's friend and DJ's partner, a talented singer and the cool guy in school. *'Leo Clicks '(voiced by Greg Cipes): One of Spike's friend and Hot Shot's partner, a teen that love racing and stand up to all bullies in school. *'Commander Tomas Witwickey' (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): Spike's uncle and Autobot ally of NEST. *'Timmy Spencer '(voiced by Noah Munck): Carly's cousin and Wheeljack's partner, he is the last member to discovered the Autobots are real and likes saying "Timmy!" Human Villains *'Dylan Gould '(voiced by David Sobolov): A bussiness man that selling tech-weapons based on the body of Megatron he found and re-engineer his robotics. *'Samatha Lowmo/Slo-Mo' (voiced by Tara Strong): A former clock inventor and later found a strange crystal with unlimited energy, she use it for her Time Stopping Watch and dub the name "Slo-Mo." She debut in "Couples" and later appear in " Bumblebee to Goldbug." *'Nino Second/ Nansec' (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): A theif that stole a speed suit from Dylan's lab and dub the name "Nanosec", he debut in "Couples" and later in "Bumblebee to Goldbug." Autobots *'Optimus Prime' (voiced by Peter Cullen): Leader of the Autobots and holder of the Matrix. *'Bumblebee': Autobot Scout and Spike's Guardian, small in size and willing to save others. Never day him to take risk and racing with Mirage, he always doing the right thing and eager prove worhty as Autobot. *'Ironhide '(voiced by Keith Szarabajka): Autobot Weapon Expert and Old Soldier. *'Rachet '(voiced by Fred Tatasciore) : Autobot Medic Officer. *'Jazz' (voiced by Troy Baker) : Autobot Sub-Commander and Cool Cat, he and DJ love Earth's muisc and style. Cool and collective, a friend of Optimus and DJ's mentor of the team. He adopts and taken Earth's popular vocabulary, quick learner in dancing and Pulse Speaker to blast his music anywhere. *'DJ/Blaster '(voiced by Greg Cipes): Autobot Rookie and Music Master. Strang, loud and kind, he is friends with Bumblebee and partner is Boomer. Like Jazz, he loves Earth music and taken a hip-hop clothes style body frame. Transforms into a blue Chevy Groove and with sonic blaster. **'Slamdance': Minibot Leader and Dancer, he can rotate his head and body while dancing. Fun, relax and nice, he love breakdancing and Rumble's rival. **'Ramhorn' **'Steeljaws': Minibot Tracker and Hunter. **'Wheelie' (voiced by Tom Kenny): *'Arcee' (voiced by Laura Bailey): Autobot Field Officer. *'Mirage' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): Autobot Spy and Inflitraitor, he turn invisible and phase through walls like ghost. Calm, shrewed and quick on his feet, he is skilled dodging attacks and sneaking up on enemies. *'Wheeljack' (voiced by Dee Dradley Baker): Autobot Inventor and Gadgeteer, he is the brains of the Autobots and friends with Bumblebee. Wackey, creative and smart, never a dull day to invent new gadgets and has a geeky accent. His partner is Timmy. Additional Members *'Prowl' (voiced by Nolan North): Autobot Spy and Officer, he use work as police officer on Cybertron and now serve as Optimus' trusted friends. *'Chromia' (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey): Female Autobot Warrior. *'Flareup' (voiced by Ashleigh Ball): Female Autobot Sharpshooter, patrolling in Texas and possessing a westren personallty with a Westren Accent. *'Override' (voiced by Laura Bailey): Female Autobot Racer and newest member found on Iacon city, she never quits and a long history with Hot Shot. *'Hound': Autobot Jungle Warrior and Fauna Expert, he love living in the jungle and appeared in "The Wild One" and later " Beast Within." Carefree, laidback and odd, he was hiding the jungle of Africa and found by Ramhorn, Steeljaw and DJ. *'Hot Shot/Rodimus' (voiced by Josh Keaton): One of Autobot Speedsters and the next Prime, he appeared in "Chosen One" and he was battling Shockwave on Cybertron before accidentally transwarpping to Earth. Young, reckless and overconfident, he is born for greatness and enjoyes racing in top speeds in the long roads. Optimus sees he can become a Prime, if he just mature enough and Hot Shot has great leadership when getting a team of his own. Transforming to a blue Chrysler ME Four-Twelve with red flames decals and partner with Leo. *'Bulkhead '(voiced by Dan Castelleneta): Autobot Bodyguard and former Wrecker, he is Bumblebee's chilhood friend and has reuturn to help the battle against the Decepticons. He appeared in "Bumblebee to Goldbug" and replace Ironhide for the series. *'Cliffjumper '(voiced by Nolan North): Autobot Warrior, he is the cowboy of Cybertron and armed with Plasma Pistol Cannons. *'Seaspray' (voiced by Jason Marsden): Autobot Scuba Diver, he goes across the galaxy and explore all planetry oceans. Fearless, daring and loyal, he to save Timmy and Wheeljack from a pack of Sharkticons. *'Wreckers': Elite Team of Autobots and back-up force in dire situations, debut apearrances in " Wreckers" and Ultra Magnus monitor their proformances. Ultra Magnus comes to battle when needed and they are friends with Ironhide, a former Wrecker. **'Ultra Magnus '(voiced by Michael Ironside) **'Springer '(voiced by Brian Bloom) **'Leadfoot' (voiced by John Dimaggio): Wreckers Weapon Expert. **'Roadbuster': Wreckers Heavy Shooter, he love testing his guns and driving up Decepticons while blasting them. **'Topspin': Wreckers Muscle, a very quite bot and never back down in battle. This Wrecker is always with Leadfoot and Roadbuster, a warrior that win battles and taking on the biggest Decepticons. *'Dinobots:' A group of young Protoforms in stasis lock and scanning some fossils turning to the Dinobots, they remember Prowl help in the past and join the Autobots out of respect. They have defeated the Insecticons, Construticons and Combaticons without any assitances, only responding to battle when their friends needs and prefer to Dino-Modes than their Robot Modes. **'Grimlock' (voiced by Gregg Berger): Leader of the Dinobots. **'Swoop' (voiced by Mark Allen Stewart): Dinobot Aerial Fighter and Grimlock's best friend, he goes avianator in the sky and dropping on unexpecting Decepticons. **'Slug '(voiced by Travis Willingham): Dinobot Beserker and Flame-Thrower, one of Grimlock's close friends and scrappiest of the Dinobots. Loud, faithful and stubborn, he goes beserks in battle and beatdown any Decepticons from harming his friends. **'Sludge '(voiced by Tara Strong): Dinobot Amazon Warrior and Grimlock's girlfriend, she is toughtest and tallest of the Dinobots. **'Snarl': Dinobot Jungle Fighter. *'Junkions': They appeared in " Old as Music Part 1 and Part 2", the Autobots finds music called planet "Junk" and the natives are pick on by the Insecticons and their clones. Then Jazz and DJ rallys the tribes of Junk to take a stand, they fight the Insecticons and won. At the end, they join the Autobots and later fight against Unicron along with their allies. **'Wreck-Gar': Leader of the Junkion. Werid, random and clever, he is the old rockstar of the planet and greatest leader of his tribe. **'Mother Decibel': Wreck-Gar's queen and second lead singer. **'Nitro' (voiced by Russell Brand): The rebellious Junkion. Brash, odd and daring, he appeared in the crowd of the Junkion and standing up to Sharpshot for punching Jazz. He help rally the others to fight the Insecticons and won the battle. **'Freeway' **'Haywire' **'Roseanna' (voiced by Tara Strong later, replace by Keke Palmer): **'Other Junkions' Decepticons *'Megatron '(voiced by Fred Tatasciore): Leader of the Decepticons, on a quest to conquer the universe and destory his swore enemy Optimus Prime. Violent, cold and intelligent, he was badly injured by Optimus and his damaged Jet-Pack send him to space, crashing out of the sky and founded by Dylan Gould. He re-activated and later repair by Flatline, gaining a new form and return as Decepticon Leader. Transform into a white/purple Futuristic Tank with Dual Plasma Blasters, his old mode was a Cybertronian Jet Tank. *'Starscream '(voiced by Sam Riegel): Decepticon Second-in-Command. *'Soundwave' (voiced by Issac C. Singleton Jr): Decepticon Communtation Officer and Inflitator, he deleted his emotion long ago and becoming more intelligent. Only serving Megatron as his eyes and ears, one of Megatron's oldest allies and trusted friend. **'Rumble & Frenzy': Minicon Twins and Sabotageurs, both made for distraction and problems for any Autobots. Rumble is the Tough One and armed with Seismic Pounders, Frenzy is the Crazy One and armed with Pulse Blasters. **'Ravage': Minicon Tracker, he smell any target and bring them back to Soundwave. Loyal, crude and trickey, he likes to stalk his prey and transform into a black Jaguar with Multi-Fire Blasters on his hips. **'Laserbeak '(voiced by Keith Szarabajka): **'Ratbat' *'Flatline '(voiced by Joel Swetow): Decepticon Medic with a twisted sense of humor. Flatline was once a great medic until meeting Megatron and turning into a mad doctor with experimenting on poor unexpecting victims on his lab table. *'Blackout '(voiced by Fred Tatasciore): Decepticon Machinery Disabler, he cause blackout on any devices and machines with one stomp. *'Barricade '(voiced by Steve Blum): Decepticon Enforcer and Speed Demon, he love to race his target and carless running over anyone in his way. *'Blitzwing' (voiced by Bumper Robinson): Decepticon Beserker and triple-changer, once captured by Quintessons and turn into a three face freak. Crazy, intelligent and short-temper, most trusted weapon of chaos and friends with Crasher. In Episode "Old as Music" Part 2, he and Crasher revealing they have feelings for each others. Transforming into a tan/purple Double-Barrel Cannon Tank and Fighter Jet. *'Demolisher' *'Seekers' **'Slipstream' (voiced by Jessica Straus): Leader of the Seekers, taking her skills to the max and command her troops. Serious, quick-thinker and level-headed, with sarcasm and stinging insults to any Decepticon that fail a mission. Transforms into a purple/teal Cybertronian Jet Fighter and **'Skywarp' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): Decepticon Prankster and twin brother of Thundercracker, he is the michief one of the twin and always pulling dangerous pranks on Autobots. **'Thundercracker '(voiced by Matthew Wood): Decepticon Cloaker Warrior and twin brother of Skywarp, he flies with a sonic boom to scare enemies and disappear in the sky. Sadistic, cruel and clever, he loves his scary robotic voice and Thunder Claws to torment his enemies with enjoyment. Additional Members *'Vehicons' (voiced by Matthew Wood): Decepticon Drones built by Shockwave and debut in "Downfall" part 1, serving as the main troops for the Decepticons in Season 2, 3 and 4. *'Lockdown '(voiced by David Sobolov): Deceticon Bounty Hunter. *'Airachnid' (voiced by Jaime King): Decepticon Trickster and Trophy Huntress for Autobots. *'Crasher '(voiced by Grey Delisle): Female Decepticon Terrain Quaker, appearing in "Old as Music" part 1 and part 2. Crazy, fun-loving and spunky, she is friends with Blitzwing for a time and revaling she has feelings for him. Transforms into a white/purple racecar and Seismic Terrain Wheel Slammer arms. *'Lugnut' (voiced by Scott McNeil): Decepticon Thug and former Gladiator, loyalist to Megatron and rival with Shockwave for many years. Later becomes Tankor! *'Shockwave' (voiced by Steve Blum): Decepticon Scientist, he is assign to guard Iacon and Kaon for Megatron. **'Driller': Cybertronian Serpent and Shockwave's pet, it use for the Kaon arena and devouring the Decepticon gladiator. It obey Shockwave and use as transportation, always chasing any living prey and level cities. It debut in the flashback episode "Next Prime" and final appearance in "Autobots! Roll Out!" *'Rampage '(voiced by Ray William Johnson): Decepticon Raged Warrior, he has the worst temper and goes uncontrollable rage to destory anyone that anger him. *'Insecticons' **'Insecticon Queen' (voiced by Cree Summer): The queen of Insecticons. **'Sharpshot' (voiced by Steve Blum): Leader of the Insecticon Trio. **'Kickback '(voiced by Troy Baker): Insecticon Inflitraitor. **'Hardshell' (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): Insecticon Warrior and Guard. *'Constructicons': Team of Decepticons and created by Shockwave, they appeared in "Built Fighters" and last apearance in "Downfall Part 2." Only Mixmaster and Scrapper are left, both disband from the Decepticons and replaced by Combaticons Season 3. *'Devastator': Decepticon Giant Warrior and combined form by the Constructicons, this mindless beast goes mad and destorys anything in sight. He was mention in "Downfall Part 1" by Dirt Boss to Megatron and finally appeared in "Downfall Part 2", he was use to defeat the Dinobots and gets destoryed by Wheeljack's grenades. Mixmaster and Scrapper survived and quit the Decepticon's faction. **'Dirt Boss': Boss of the Constructicons. **'Mixmaster' (voiced by Jeff Bennett): Constructicon Manager and Chemist. **'Scrapper '(voiced by Tom Kenny): Constructicon Tall Guy and Digger. **'Heavy Load '(voiced by Eric Bauza): Constructicon Big Guy and Material Retriever. **'Bonecrusher' (voiced by John DiMaggio): Constructicon Angry Guy and Metal Wielder, he is very aggressive for anyone that anger him and picks fight out of anger. he is re-built as Brawl by Shockwave and joined the Combaticons. *'Combaticons': Team of Decepticons and replacing the Constructicons, they are the teenagers of the Decepticons and Shockwave is their mentor. **'Onslaught '(voiced by Travis Willingham): Commander of the Combaticons and oldest of the team, he takes pride of tactics and leadership over his Combaticons. Smart, prideful and aggressive, he was elected by Shockwave for his commanding nature and forcing to get information from victims he torture them. **'Brawl '(voiced by Nolan North): Reborn Bonecrusher and newest member of the Combaticon. **'Vortex '(voiced by Dave Boat): Combaticon Aerial Fighter and Swordman. **'Blastoff (voiced by Keith Silverstein)' **'Swindle (voiced by Steve Blum)' *'Disbanded Decepticons:' Deceticons that no longer help the cause or gone rogue or join another faction. **'Mixmaster & Scrapper' **'Predacons': A group of Decepticons gone animal and found frozen in a iceberg by Prowl, debut in "Taming the Beasts" and they were being treated like family by Carly because she good in them despite being Cons. Then, Razorclaw is anger by Megatron's cruelty against his Predacons and rebel against the Deceticons. Once Decepticon Raiders, now living on lush, isolated in peace and thanking Carly and Autobots for everything. ***'Razorclaw' (voiced by Steve Blum): Alpha Leader of the Predacons, he is wise one of his "family." Honorable, paitent and prideful, he seem to care about his team and Carly told him that's what family is. Razorclaw was trick by Megatron to join his cause and later redeem himself by helping the Autobots, now living in peace on isolated lush island with his famliy. Transforms into a yellow/black Saber-Tooth Cat with red spike mane and carries a flame sword. ***'Strika': Predacon Jumping Fighter and Second-in-Command, she love to sparring and always take on nyone who wants to fight. Scrappy, witty and jumpy, she is smart one of the group and the abillity jump 200 feet high in hop. Transform into a red/yellow kangaroo-like Procoptodon and a Pouch Missils Laucher. ***'Divebomb': Predacon Aerial Scout. ***'Tantrum' (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): Predacon Terrain Warrior, a moody and somewhat a nice Predacon. ***'Headstrong '(voiced by Bumper Robinson): Predacon Bodyguard, stomping the ground and chasing away intruders. Transforms into a red/yellow rhino-like Brottherium and armed with a Slingshot Horn Cannon. **'Stunticons': A team of the Decepticons that no-longer help the cause and running free on Earth, they loving pulling dangerous stunts and performing must impossible acts. Wheelie join their circus and amazed of his free fall act, they call him "friend" and Wheelie suggest that they use their talent to entertain people not hurt them. Motor Master is the Ringmaster, Wildrider the Daredevil, Dead End the Dangerous Tightrope Walker, Dragstrip the Aerial Dancer and Breakdown the Paranoid Comedian. They are famous on Earth and cross the universe for their amazing circus. ***'Motor Master' (voiced by Travis Willingham): Stunticon Ringmaster, the big boss and owner of this circus. Clever, big and proud, he enjoyes entertaining the audiences and being master of the show. ***'Wildrider '(voiced by Dave Boat): Stunticon Daredevil, he takes his acts too the extreme and dazzle his "fans" with pride. Insane, random and friendly, one the top performer that pulls amazing stunts and becomes Wheelie's best friend. Transforms into a silver/red Muscle Car with damaged doors and Cybertronian Wheels installed. ***'Dead End '(voiced by Nolan North): Stunticon Tightrope Walker, he can walk on thinnest rope from high placest with gravity boots and no sense of fear. ***'Dragstrip '(voiced by Jessica Flower): Stunticon Aerial Dancer. ***'Breakdown' (voiced by Chrispin Freeman): Stunticon Comedian and clown of the show, he mimic any sounds he hears and use it for his act. Funny, strange and paranoid, has werid habit of being paranoid at things and making people laugh. Other Cybertronians and robots *'Primes': Leaders of Cybertron, they mostly make cameo appearances and clues about Cybertron's history. Prima and Solus take roles of helping any living Prime to protect the Cybertronian race, Fallen seeks regain his power and conquest of the universe. Liege Maximo and Amalgamous Prime make one appearance in "Unlikely Alliance", they were destory by Hot Shot with the Matrix. **'Prima' **'Fallen/Megatronus Prime' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor): A Prime turn corrupted and mislead by Unicron, he is the reason that Megatron turn evil and imprison in a tomb. Cold, caculative and very intelligent, once leader of the Decepticons and chosen Megatron as his pupil. Apearing in "Downfall" Part 1 and 2, he plans to create a army of robots to take over the Earth. Transforms into Cybertronian Battle Jet with Energon Drain Cannon, he has power to make machine sentient robots and servants. Killed by Optimus Prime. **'Alpha Trion '(voiced by Peter Renaday) : The Chronicler, Wielder of the Quill and Optimus's old mentor. **'Solus Prime': The Weapon and Tool Maker, she wield a Energon Hammer that creates a thunderous wave in battle and use to forge weapons, it can be use by a Prime. **'Nexus Prime': The Wizard of Form and Energon Maker. **'Alchemist Prime': **'Liege Maximo' (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): The Ultimate Evil and Counter Force of Good, his powers came from Fallen and imprisonment with Amalgamous Prime. Twisted, cruel and evil, he was corrupted by Fallen's influences and seeks his freedom. **'Amalgamous Prime': The Shape-Shift Trickster, she enjoy a good prank and takes on any form she desire. She and Liege Maximo are imprison for joining with Fallen, she tricks the scourge to helping her and Liege by giving a power to destory Galvatron. **'Primal Prime': The Prehistoric Warrior, he ressembles Grimlock and transform into a Gorgonopsia with a lion limbs and a dragon tail. **'Nanus Prime' *'Unicron '(voiced by Fred Tatasciore) : A planet destoyer that feeds on planet's core energy and leaving destruction in his path, he was defeated by the Primes and Prima's Star Saber. He choose Fallen as leader of the Decepticons and later chosen Megatron by turning to Galvatron, he is sleep in deep space and needs power to awaken. In " Till All Are One" Part 2, he is finally free from his de-activated state and heads for Cybertron. In Planet Mode, he speaks with high intelligences and a projected image of his head when speaking. In Robot Mode, he is a rampaging monster with glowing Dark Energon veins and montrous appearance. Killed by Rodimus with the Matrix link to the Star Saber. *'Galvatron's minions' **'Cylconus': Galvatron's Second-in-Command and Samurai. **'Scourge' ***'Sweeps' *'Quintesson Judge '(voiced by Armin Shimerman): Ruler of Quintessa, a very deranged and self-centered ruler. Short-temper and intelligent, an egocentric ruler who has a history with Autobots and sees the Cybertron as jewel of dominance for himself. Episodes Season 1 *'Arrival Part 1': In the great war for Cybertron is over and the Autobots must find a new home, in order for Cybertron to purified itself. As each Autobot ships were launch across space and the Ark heads for the Milky Way, unknowing the Decepticon Ship Nemesis is following them. Megatron and his team aboard the Ark and battle the Autobots, both ship crash to Earth and the spaceships seperated two different locations. The Nemisis crash in Alantic Ocean and Megatron tries to pilot it, The Ark crash in the American state's forest and Optimus tries pilot it to a unpopulated area. Both factions went in stasis lock for five million years and the Earth has changed a lot. A small quake awaken Tele-Tran 1 and reactivated the Autobots from stasis lock by revieving with left over Energon, Optimus tells the Autobots they need to blend with inhabitants and Mirage goes around the city for vehical scans. The Autobots head for the city to know what planet's inhabitants look like, Spike and Boomer head for school and meeting up with Carly. After school, a building is caught on fire and the gang witness it. Bumblebee, Mirage, Arcee and DJ drive and they see this, Bumblebee insisted to help the people inside and they go to save people in the building. Cheer by the people and Mirage makes a disappearing act, Spike and friends follow Bumblebee's soot tracks. They them to a unknown base and encounter Ironhide, Optimus is surprise and worry about this situation. Bumblebee and his suggest that they can be their guardians, Mirage disappear and grabbed by Arcee for trying to sneek off. Optimus accept their offer and started to introducing the Autobots to Spike and his friends. *'Arrvial Part 2': The Autobots soon meets up with Commander Tomas Witwickey in a military base and greeted them as heroes, forming the secret NEST and Bumblebee is surprised. In the Alantic Ocean, a tested missil bumps off the Nemisis and re-activated Megatron. He re-activated his Decepticons with a Energon Power Generator, they all awaken and learning their location. Soundwave go send Laserbeak to scan some vehicals and later return with his memory scan, they get their new modes and plan to attack a powerplant. Bumblebee hangs with Spike, Arcee with Carly, DJ and Mirage with Boomer, they were having a good time and until each encounter a Decepticons. Barricade, Slipstream, Soundwave and Skywarp face their targets, the Decepticons retreated and the young Autobots head back to base. Optimus and team head for the powerplant, they trick the Decepticons to follow them in Transwarp vortex and teleport to distance location. They battle the Decepticons in the Baja California desert and Megatron battle Optimus, he damaged Megatron's jetpack and sending off in deep space. They retreated and all the Autobots head back home, Starscream takes over as leader and Megatron finally crash back to Earth. A bussiness man, Dylan Gould finds the de-activated body and takes it. *'The Rookies': One Year Later, a new robotic corperation has open and Commander Tomas is skeptic about this. The rookies Bumblebee, DJ and Mirage go to town with Spike and his friends, they have great time and DJ downloaded songs to his systems. Starscream and Soundwave see a chance to captured the Autobot rookies and humans as hostages, Starscream's plan fail and they escaped. Starscream has scar on his left eye and right wing from Mirage's Ghost Sword. *'Seeking Megatron': In Decepticon Base, the Seekers desire to find Megatron and Starscream send them on their way. *'Rise of the Dinobots': Spike, Carly and Boomer go to the History Muesum, they see a giant crystal with five robot bodies and identified as Protoform Autobots. Wheeljack, Prowl and Ratchet tries to free them, the five Protoforms scan the dinosaur displays and burst out of the crystal. *'The Player of Evil': Soundwave is anazlying Earth's music and using it with his audio powers, Boomer takes his friends to a Hip-Hop Concert and DJ is so excited to come. *'Warriors of Opposites': In the city of New York, Blackout and Demolisher are destorying everything in sight. Optimus, Ironhide and Jazz go to New York, Grimlock insists of coming with them and Ironhide lets Grimlock go with them while he watching the rookie Autobots. As the trio head for the Big Apple, Grimlock takes on Demolisher and the others battle Blackout. *'Insecticons Invasion': South American scientist discover a round pod mark with a Decepticon symbol and it's location is in the jungle. The three Insecticons scan for new forms and feeds on the trees, Ironhide, Prowl and Jazz look for the pod and are attack by the Insecticons. Badly damaged Ironhide, Prowl and Jazz, Wheeljack notices the Insecticons are multiplyig for everytime they done eating and suggested that the Dinobots can face them. The Insecticons are lured to Arizona by Swoop and few are burn out of the sky by Slug, Dinobots and Insecticon army battle each other. *'Triple Threat': Blitzwing, Barricade and Blackout goes a destruction spree, the other Autobots are too far to contact and helping people in Tidal Wave Crisis at Rio. Bumblebee, Mirage and Arcee go to Nevada and stop the Decepticon trio, Blitzwing and his team tries lure Optimus out of hiding. *'Chosen One': Optimus has a vision of young Autobot as his pupil and the next Prime, alarming transmission on screen and message from California. Demolisher and Barricade are attacking the beach and Bumblebee and Jazz need backup, a blue car with flame decals take down the two Decepticons on it's own and revealing to a Autobot named "Hot Shot." Optimus greets and thanks Hot Shot for his bravery, he ask him to join the team and Hot Shot is honor by this invitation from a Prime. *'Built Fighters': Starscream needs a team to serve him without question, he see Protoforms and construction vehicals. He tricks Shockwave to create the Constructicons and teleport them to Decepticon Base, they start picking up names, vehical modes and personallties. Send to pick up materials and stealing the oil in town, the Dinobots see them and they battle the Constructicons. *'Megatron Revenge Part 1': Megatron's body is found by Dylan Gould a year ago and he finally re-activated, he is still damaged and sends a message to Soundwave to bring Flatline to repair him. The Decepticons keeps the Autobots distracted and while repairing Megatron, Bumblebee goes to Dylan's Corp and gets in a fight with Starscream. Megatron has finally healed and reclaim his right. *'Megatron Revenge Part 2': Megatron is furious at Dylan and about to crush within his grasp, Dylan begs for mercy and Megatron lets him go as a warning. Then, all of the Decepticons kneel to him and Starscream panicks for his life. Megatron smacks Starscream outta the way and defeated the Autobots with one blast, he scan a assault machine and transforms into a white/purple Futuristic Tank with Dual Plasma Blasters. He only seek to teleport his army from planet Charr and conquering the Earth. The whole Autobot team battle the Decepticons and stop their evil plan, Optimus and Megatron battle once more. Optmus destory the Decepticon's Tranwarp Bridge and Megatron is suck in the vortex, Decepticons retreated and the Autobots stop their plan. At Gould's Corps, Dylan sees Megatron scratch up and he makes offer to Dylan. End of the episode, Dylan smiles and calls him "partner." 'Season 2 *'Old as Music Part 1 *'Old as Music Part 2' *'Bugs vs Dinos': Optimus sends the Dinobots to destory the Insecticon Queen and her army from reaching Earth. *'Sisters of Cybertron': While Arcee is out-number by Slipstream, Airachnid and Crasher. Two of Arcee's friends have arrived on Earth and even the odds, Chromia and Flareup. *'Bounty Hunter': Lockdown is hunting down Hot Shot and Prowl faces him alone, Lockdown and Prowl are battle in Japan. In the flashback, Lockdown and Prowl were once friends before the Cybertronian War. *'Couples': Spike and Carly go on a date, Boomer and Leo help the Autobots track down a thief. Bumblebee, DJ and Hot Shot chasing the thief named "Nanosec", Arcee, Chromia and Flareup are taken hostage by "Slo-Mo" with the help of Airachnid. Airachnid meets up with Barricade and bring their human allies, Barricade partner with Nanosec and Airachnid partner with Slo-Mo. Hot Shot plans rescue the female Autobots from the Decepticons and their human allies, Bumblebee and DJ follow the plan and Nanosec surprise them. *'Don't Get Mad': Starscream tries to recruit members to his cause and bumps into Rampage, Starscream starts making jokes about him and Rampage goes Beserk out of rage. Starscream begs the Autobot to protect him from Rampage, he beats up every Autobots in his way and Optimus learns Starscream insulted him. Starscream is forced to apologized to Rampage and later make a quick ugly joke, Rampage turns around and beats up Starscream. Flatline repairs Starscream and warns he'll to recover at least four months from getting beat up by Rampage. *'Wreckers': A trio of Wreckers have finally gotten Prime's message, Leadfoot, Roadbuster and Topspin help rescue Spike, Carly and Leo from Shockwave. Bumblebee tagging along with the Wreckers. *'Odd Man Out': Wheelie ran to circus and meets the Stunticons, they let Wheelie join their circus and went across the world to perform their acts. Bumblebee, Hot Shot and DJ go find Wheelie and later discovering he is part the act. At the end of the episode, they let the Stunticons entertain humans with their circus as long they don't cause trouble for the Autobots. *'Taming the Beasts': Prowl finds a iceberg with robots in it and identified as "Predacons", Carly notice they are confuse and have nothing in common with the Decepticons. *'The Wild One' *'Downfall Part 1' *'Downfall Part 2' Season 3 *'Next Prime': Jazz tells a story about Optimus with Hot Shot and explain how Orion Pax became a Prime, Orion was libarian and later a soldier. *'Death of Starscream'" Starscream makes one final plan to take over as leader and becomes a fugitive on both factions. *'Bumblebee to Goldbug': Bumblebee is attack by Nansec, Slo-Mo, Soundwave and Barricade, he damaged and Spike plans save him. Spike brings Carly, Boomer, Roseanna and DJ to save Bumblebee. Unexcepted, Boomer and Spike bump into a Autobot named "Bulkhead." *'Autobots! Roll Out!': Hot Shot, Bulkhead, DJ, Flareup and Goldbug form a team and take on Shockwave's pet the Driller. Shockwave release the Driller in the city, the young Autobots fights the beast and force to retreat. Without Optimus's guidance, Hot Shot meditates and he figure out how to defeat the Driller. He and the team take on the Driller again, this time as a team. Flareup shot the eyes, Bulkhead smash the teeth, Goldbug broke it's guidance control in the brain, DJ exlpode it's ears and Hot Shot cuts it's head with his upgraded Flame Energon Sword. *'Rebel' *'Need for Speed' *'Science of Iacon': Timmy hitch a ride in Wheeljack and going to Iacon City, Shockwave is following them and seeks to destory them. *'Brains vs Brawns': DJ and Leadfoot find a giant Autobot, Omega Surpreme. Meanwhile, Soundwave and Flatline find "Project Trypticon." Omega Surpreme began to battle Trypticon, DJ see Soundwave and Flatline are controlling the beast. Leadfoot guides Omega Surpreme's actions and won the fight, Trypticon pulls him to the dept of Cybertron and Omega Surpreme eject Leadfoot out to save him. Soundwave and Flatline leave the planet, DJ and Leadfoot thanks Omega for being a true Autobot. *'Out Number': Heading for Quintessa to rescue Timmy and Wheeljack, both of them are being hunted by Sharkticons and briefly saved by Seaspray. Seaspray helps them get off the planet and meet up with Hot Shot, knowing the Sharkticons will never let them leave alive. Then, Seaspray lead them away so Timmy and Wheeljack to escape. At the end of the episode, Seapsray still alive and escaping in a ship he found. *'Past of Primes': The Matrix tells Optimus Prime about Hot Shot as the next Prime and how to achieve it, Megatron plan attack on Earth and luring Optimus back. *'Beast Within': Hound tells his story to the Dinobots, Carly and Spike. It began in Cybertron and his ship crashed in 20 years ago Africa, where his animal abilltiy improved and learns all about the wildlife. *'Unicron Part 1': The sleeping titan is awaken by Megatron's corpse and revieved him as "Galvatron." *'Unicron Part 2': Season 4 *'Unlikey Alliance': *'Judge of Doom': *'Rodimus Prime' *'Rally The Troops' *'Till All Are One Part 1' *'Till All Are One Part 2' Non-episode/ History Videos *'Primes Victory' *'The Bot from the Sea': This about the herotic of Seaspray and his adventure, he show always exploring Cybertron and other lifeforms oceans. He help repair a ship for group of Wreckers and battle underwater typed Decepticons patrolling the seas. Even, rescued alien princess named "Ariel" and got his named from Leadfoot after splashing water while surfing. *'Wreckers': The past of Leadfoot, Roadbuster and Topspin, Ultra Magnus train as Wreckers because of their violent nature. They are show to rush in battle and fighting the biggest cons. Leadfoot punches a Decepticon in the face, Roadbuster knockout Blackout and Topspin crushed Shockwave's left hand. The trio were the best and most of the young Decepticon soldiers retreated when seeing them. *'Birth of Megatron' *'Life of Orion Pax' Galleries Sludge concept (TFA).jpg|Sludge Concept Art Swoop (FOC).jpg Grimlock (TFA T-Rex Mode) - Copy.jpg Perceptor (TFA).jpg Trivia *Megatron goes missing for the whole Seaon 1 until returning in "Megatron Revenges" Part 1 and 2. *Starscream takes the role as leader until Season 2, which he is second-in-command again. *Mirage voice is similar to Big Chill from Ben 10: Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. *Dinobots are based from the Fall of Cybertron and same dino-modes. *Blitzwing is more like his Animated version than G1, with the three faces, a triple-changer and same voice actor, Bumper Robinson. *In Episodes "Old as Music" Part 1 and 2, this episodes is a rock'n'roll musical and most the characters singing songs. A parody of Rock of Ages. **'Dare to Be Stupid' **'Just Like Paradise: '''Insecticons sings this song explaning they this places. **'Any Way You Want It': All of the Junkion females and Mother Decibel, leading to the part where DJ bumping into Roseanna. **'Hit Me With Your Best Shot: Roseanna carrying a guitar and DJ is amazed that she can really sing with passion. **'I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore/ I Want to Know What Love Is: '''Back on Earth, Blitzwing has feelings for the female Decepticon, Crasher. They both sing a duet and all Decepticons are surprised that they love each other. Blitzwing and Crasher shows flashbacks of their time together, showing Blitzwing is the reason the military based is destoryed. Rumble barf from watching this, Shockwave is gross-out, Starscream creep-out, Frenzy confused, Airachnid rolls her eyes, the Construticons are crying and Slipstream find it sweet. **'We Built This City: All of the Junkions, it's about them serving the Insecticons and standing up against, DJ ampiflied their voices and fighting the Insecticon Clones. The Insecticons become outnumeber and flee the planet. *In Don't Get Mad, Rampage gets enrage of Starscream's insults and strong to take down anyone if angered. Rmpage is consider perfected weapon by Megatron, he shown to have anger twitch and turn bright red when he's mad. Category:Transformers series Category:Animation Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoons Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows